Your Mistake
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: Five encounters between two completely different people. Five encounters to turn back ... but she never did. [Gin X Momo, rape]


The first time they meet, it's completely accidental. He didn't mean to step into her path. She didn't mean to over sleep and have to run to class and she also didn't mean to crash right into him. It was only by pure luck that he managed to catch her flailing arm and keep her from completely hitting the ground.

A moment of shock passed and then large brown eyes rose to meet his.

"Luh-lieutenant Ichimaru ..." Her voice flutters into the air like a small bird and he can't help but think thats what she must be. A defenseless little bird.

His smile never fades, but then again, it never does, and he hauls her up to her feet before releasing her small arm. Even though she's wearing the uniform of the Soul Reaper Academy he has a hard time believing that she has any spiritual pressure at all because she's so small and fragile and weak. "Be a bit more careful next time, my dear. What if you'd run into someone not as nice as me? Hmm?"

Her cheeks flush pink and then she's bowing deeply, apologizing profusely and he can't stop the chuckle that rises in his throat. Before he even has the chance to tease her, or say anything at all for that matter, she wishes him a good day and is off again.

The second time they run into one another really isn't a meeting between two people but they are both aware of the others presence. She's amongst the throng of students and he's casually trailing after Aizen – two completely different roles but both very important in the grand scheme of things. Or, at least, it was like that in the ever watchful eye of the bespectacled captain.

He notices her first because, really, she's far too focused on the brunette man to notice much of anything else and he finds it amusing that she seems to idolize Aizen so much. If the look in her eyes was any indication, it looked as if she had a crush on him but, oh, how her poor little heart would break if she only knew the plans Sosuke had in store and how he would one day warp everything, including her tiny, gullible mind, to his own ideals. This knowledge makes his usual grin widen slightly and, as they pass where she's standing, he fixes her with that expression of twisted amusement.

She pauses, a look of uncertainty crossing her features and then she recedes back into the crowd, disappearing from his gaze.

The third time they come into contact it's completely set up. There are Hollows all around, surrounding her and her classmates and who should come to the rescue but himself and Aizen? As is expected, the four suspect nothing, blindly believing that it was an accident and dumb luck and their two saviors were everything they saw and more.

And, just as expected, she doesn't even acknowledge his presence, instead focusing all her attention on Aizen and offering him more thanks and compliments then he could count.

In response, Shuhei and Renji and Kira compliment him and give him thanks but he has no desire to hear it from them and, in all honesty, he doesn't really want to hear it from her either. What he really wants to hear is her screams ...

The fourth time, he purposely seeks her out. He had just been promoted to the captain of third squad and she to a seated member in fifth squad. It's easy enough to find her because, where else would she be then by her precious Aizen's side and he waits until it becomes late in the evening when she begrudgingly bids him a goodnight and begins to happily make her way to her new living quarters.

He catches her arm in much the same way he did the first time they (literally) bumped into each other, but this time the circumstances are different and his intentions are much more sinful. She spins to face him and he backhands her hard enough to jerk her back against his hold and he's honestly surprised when she slumps to the ground, out cold either from shock or the impact itself, but either way he didn't care.

When she wakes up, she's naked and he's touching her in ways she'd never been touched before and she screams. She screams with every touch, lick, nibble and thrust and she's fighting it so much that no matter what he does he can't make her enjoy it and it really is such a shame because, although he does enjoy the raw cries all but flying from her throat, he would have enjoyed hearing a pleasured one as well.

By the time he's finished with her, she doesn't have a voice left to scream with and he puts her clothes back onto her now still form, thinking that it was only polite, but he leaves without a single word to her.

The final time they meet, the very last time, she's impaled on Shinso and blood is dribbling from her open mouth, chestnut eyes wide as tears roll down her cheeks. He tells himself, as he has Shinso slowly retract, that it was for Aizen-sama, a necessary act, but in his heart he knows it was just as much for himself because, while not openly angry at anything or anyone, he was passive aggressive and he'd never truly forgiven her for running into him that first, fateful encounter.

With Shinso no longer running through her body and keeping her up right, she falls limply to the dirt, completely unmoving. Leisurely, he takes the time to walk over to her and lean down over her vulnerable form, pleasured smirk a bit more grim then normal.

"If only you'd watched where you were going, this could have been avoided, Momo-chan."

And even through everything she'd been subjected to, even though it was her dying breath, her dying words, the only thing out of her lovely pink lips was something he hadn't expected to hear and she said it while looking at him but not _at_ him to make him feel completely invisible.

"Aizen ..."

He couldn't help but pout. What a one tracked mind that girl had.

(XxXxX)

Yayz! Angst! And of the heterosexual kind too. XD Most of what I write is yaoi and (one) yuri but I actually kind of like this pairing just because it's so twisted and wrong. But, then again, I love both Gin and Momo so it's not really _that_ big a surprise I'd pair them together. I do hope you liked it though and I would like to ask that no ones review consists of praising Momo's death because that would make me really sad. I wuv' her ... she's so cute.


End file.
